Two Pieces
by Jess Wazowski
Summary: Sakura es internada en el instituto St Hashirama de problemas mentales ¿Qué es lo que pasará durante su estadía ahí?. -No estoy loca... / -¿Cómo terminaste aquí? -Traté de suicidarme muchas veces después de ver morir a mis padres, mi hermano los mató. / -Has perdido la cabeza. -Dime algo que no sepa.
1. Chapter 1

Two Pieces

.

.

.

_-¿Qué hay de malo en ella? _

_-Mi opinión profesional es que necesita ayuda especializada._

_-¿Llevarla con un psicólogo?_

_-Hablo de internarla en un instituto para su problema mental, necesita toda la ayuda posible._

A pesar de estar afuera en el pasillo ella podía escucharlos perfectamente en ese cuarto blanco de hospital era tan blanco que la enfermaba, justo unas horas atrás la habían internado por intentar sacarse los ojos con sus propias uñas.

-No estoy loca, no estoy loca, no estoy loca, no estoy loca…- se repetía a si misma entre susurros.

Ellos no entendían que no está loca, creen que inventa todo para llamar la atención lo cual es curioso, ella odia llamar la atención ya tiene suficiente con su color de cabello rosa pálido.

Esta era la… ¿Novena vez que la internaban? Han sido tantas las veces que ya perdió la cuenta.

_-Ella es mi única hija no puedo hacerle eso._

_-Es por su bien._

-No estoy loca, no estoy loca, no estoy loca…- en ese instante entraron el doctor y su madre a la habitación- ¡NO ESTOY LOCA!- Gritó con desesperación aferrándose a las sábanas.

Miró con los ojos llorosos a su madre y al doctor, en ese instante supo que la decisión estaba tomada.

.

.

.

-Te extrañare mucho, esto será sólo por un tiempo ¿de acuerdo?

Su madre trataba de entablar una "agradable" conversación de despedida mientras conducía hacia el instituto mental St. Hashirama.

-No hables con nadie durante tu tiempo ahí… no quiero que ellos te peguen la… bueno… no quiero que te metan ideas en la cabeza. Mantente en tu habitación.- En otras palabras "no hables con nadie ahí porque te pueden pegar su locura."

Sakura escuchaba a su madre pero tenía la mirada vacía mientras veía por la ventanilla del copiloto el paisaje para tratar de olvidar aunque sea por un momento que iría a un instituto mental.

-No permiten visitas así que te escribiré los fines de semana.- La mamá de Sakura desvió la vista de la carretera para fijarla en su hija.- No importa lo que pase, yo siempre te querré, lo sabes ¿no?

-Sí mamá, yo también.- Respondió secamente Sakura sin voltear a ver a su mamá. Era la primera vez durante todo el viaje de dos horas que Sakura hablaba.

-Escuchaste todo lo que dije ¿cierto? No quiero que…

-Sí, sí, sí ya entendí, no hablar con extraños, hacer todo lo que digan los médicos, quedarme en mi habitación y consumir todas mis medicinas. Te escuché.

-Muy bien.- Finalizó la conversación su madre dejando un incómodo silencio.

Sakura trataba de pensar una buena razón por la cual la estén mandando a ese lugar de locos.

¿Qué clase de personas habría en St. Hashirama? ¿Desquiciados mentales? ¿Raros de automutilación? ¿Emos? No sabía lo que le esperaba en St. Hashirama.

Sakura trataba de pensar que fuera lo que fuera que haya en ese sitio, esperaba poder salir sana de ahí.

.

.

.

Su madre aparcó su auto rojo en el gran portón de St. Hashirama, esperaron unos segundos y el gran portón se abrió permitiéndoles el paso.

Había visto fotos del instituto en unos folletos que le mostró su mamá pero se quedaban cortos con lo que sus ojos veían. St. Hashirama era un gran edificio blanco ¡una mansión! Era el doble de grande que la casa blanca del presidente de los Estados Unidos.

Había una fuente entre el portón y la casa de un señor de cabellera larga hasta las caderas amarrada de las puntas en una coleta. Abajo tenía escrito "Hashirama Senju –Una persona que comprendía a las mentes-"

Sakura observó todo lo que pudo del instituto, grandes jardines se podían apreciar siendo regados para mantener ese color verde vivo así como pequeñas bancas debajo de las sombras de los árboles. ¿Esto era un instituto mental?

Tan fascinada por el panorama estaba que no se percató cuando su madre detuvo el auto en la entrada principal. Una señora de cabellera rubia peinada con dos coletas bajas, iba vestida con un traje de oficina color verde oscuro y la blusa le quedaba ceñida debido a su enorme busto, de pronto se sintió muy pequeña a lado de esa señora.

A lado de ella había una muchacha de unos 25-30 años de cabello corto color negro, vestía un traje de oficina color café y cargaba una carpeta en sus manos. Le sonrió amigablemente a través de la venta y Sakura no sabía si devolver aquella sonrisa después de todo ¿quién puede estar sonriendo cuando están a punto de internarla en un sitio de locos?

-Es hora.-Dijo su mamá.

-Lo sé.

Ambas salieron del coche y su mamá se apresuró para encontrarse con aquella señora que Sakura asumía era doctora. Le siguió el paso a su mamá.

-Tú debes de ser Sakura. Yo soy Tsunade Senju doctora y directora de este instituto.- Tsunade le tendió la mano y cuando se acercó a estrecharla pudo que tenía unos bonitos ojos color miel además de una rara cicatriz en forma de triángulo en su frente.- Ella es Shizune, mi mano derecha y también doctora de aquí. Esperamos poder ayudarte en todo lo posible mientras estés aquí.

-Gracias…- respondió en un susurró después de estrecharle la mano.

-Muchas gracias por aceptarla tan pronto aquí, sé lo difícil que es conseguir un cupo.

Saskura trató de ignorar la desesperación y alivio en la voz de su madre.

-No se preocupe. Me temo que es hora de despedirse señora Haruno.- Dijo Tsunade dirigiéndose a su madre.

-Entiendo… Sakura te veré pronto ¿sí? Cuídate mucho y no hagas locuras… Sin ofender- añadió rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.- Cuando salgas de aquí iremos de viaje a un crucero como siempre has soñado ¿de acuerdo? Te quiero mucho, eres mi púnica hija y no sabes cómo me duele todo esto.- Finalizó dándole un abrazo. Sakura sólo se limitaba a asentir levemente con la cabeza.- Adiós.

-Ven te mostraré tu habitación, unas personas se encargarán de tus maletas.- Tsunade dio media vuelta para adentrarse en la enorme mansión seguida de Shizune, volteó a ver por encima de su hombro a su mamá que terminaba de subir al coche. Esa sería la última vez que la vería en mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

-Tu habitación es la 32B, está en el segundo piso del lado C. El desayuno se sirve a las 8 en punto, la comida a las 2 y la cena a las 8:30, está prohibido saltarse cualquiera de las tres comidas. Puedes mantener la ropa que llevas, aquí no hay reglas de vestimenta.-Sakura volteó a ver su ropa al escuchar esto, vestía un short de mezclilla, una blusa de tirantes color crema junto con un suéter holgado de color gris y unos converse blancos.- A partir de las 9 empiezan todas las actividades, hay actividades en grupo…- Sakura trataba de ponerle atención a lo que le decía Tsunade pero estaba ocupaba observando alrededor suyo las diferentes habitaciones que había.

Por dentro el instituto lucía como un palacio con toques modernos. Mientras caminaba observaba aquellas habitaciones que tenían las puertas abiertas.

Había personas pintando, otras conversaban en grupos, otras simplemente veía por las ventanas, unos tenía caras de estar enfadados con todo el mundo y otros parecían perdidos en su propio mundo.

-El toque de queda es a las 10 pm, si estás fuera de tu habitación después de esa hora se te sancionará con el aislamiento. ¿Alguna duda?- Sakura tenía ganas de decir que sí, no había escuchado nada de lo que decía Tsunade pero eso sería grosero.

-Esta es tu habitación Sakura.- Dijo Shizune señalando una puerta que tenía escrito 32B ni cuenta se dio cuando llegaron ahí.- Cualquier cosa que necesites no olvides buscarme ¿sí? La comida se servirá en 20 minutos.

Shizune y Tsunade se fueron dejándola sola en el pasillo.

Estiró la mano para abrir la puerta de su habitación, era de color crema y acogedora como la habitación de su casa.

-Al menos no es blanca.- Se dijo a sí misma.

La habitación era espaciosa, tenía dos grandes ventanas que daban al jardín trasero y cerca de una había un gran árbol de cerezos. Tenía un baño propio y un espejo de cuerpo completo en la puerta del armario. Sus maletas aún no estaban ahí así que decidió bajar a la comida, cuando regresara ya estarían ahí.

.

.

.

El comedor principal lucía como la cafetería de su antigua escuela. Había varias mesas de color blanco donde estaban sentados diferentes grupos de personas que la miraban fijamente como si fuera un fenómeno, lo cual es raro siendo que era un lugar de locos.

Aunque bueno ¿cómo no mirarla? Su cabello largo hasta la cintura de color rosa pálido era muy llamativo junto con esos ojos verde manzana que hacían juego con su cabellera rosa además de esa enorme frente con la cual nació pero que trataba de disimular bajo un flequillo recto.

Sakura de pronto se sintió incómoda en ese lugar, era como estar en la escuela donde todos te juzgaban de fenómeno aunque se supone que ahí todos son fenómenos.

-Huelo la muerte en ti.- Le susurraron al oído. Asustada dio un brincó y volteó a ver bruscamente a ver la persona que le había dicho eso.

Una rubia de cabello largo hasta la cadera le sonreía macabramente. Tenía un fleco largo que le tapaba uno de sus ojos azules además de que tenía un lado de la cabeza rapada, aquel donde no estaba su fleco. Vestía unas medias de red negras junto con un short morado y un top negro que dejaba ver su ombligo perforado.

-Huelo la muerte en ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó asustada Sakura.

-Morirás mañana.- Dijo con seriedad la chica.

¿Morir mañana? Eso no estaba en sus planes, era estúpido pero Sakura se sintió asustada.

Y de pronto una fuerte risa resonó en el comedor, provenía de esa chica.

-¡Hubieras visto tu cara!- La rubia estalló en risas de nuevo.- "Vas a morir mañana frentona"- dijo en un tono burlón como si fuera un fantasma.- No puedo creer que los nuevos siempre caigan con eso.- Finalizó sobándose su estómago.

¿Quién era esta chica y quién se creía para hablarle con tanta confianza?

-Serás cerda…- dijo entre dientes Sakura mientras la chica seguía riéndose.

-Me caes bien ¿Cómo te llamas rosita?- Preguntó la rubia una vez que se recuperó de su ataque de risa.

-Me llamo Sakura Haruno.

-Yo soy Ino Yamanaka, un gusto frentona. Mi instinto me dice que estamos destinadas a pasar tiempo juntas.-Terminó de decir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Supongo que también es un gusto conocerte.- Respondió dudosa.

Ino se enganchó a su brazo y la guio a una de las mesas para sentarse.

-Así que… ¿por qué estás aquí?- Preguntó Ino mientras apoyaba su barbilla en una de sus manos para oir atentamente a Sakura.- ¿A quién mataste? ¿Dónde te cortaste? ¿Qué es lo que supuestamente escuchas o ves?- Insistió con interés.

-¿Tú por qué estás aquí?- Respondió con otra pregunta Sakura.

-Uy, así que evitas el tema, bien no tengo ningún problema con eso. Yo estoy aquí porque puedo leer las mentes pero nadie me cree y me tacharon de loca.- Dijo llena de confianza.

-Si puedes leer mentes ¿qué es lo que estoy pensado?- Esa chica sí que estaba loca de remate ¿leer mentes? Ridículo.

-Piensas que estoy loca, no te culpo todos piensan eso.- Respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

-Entonces si eso es lo que piensan todos no es leer mentes.

-Bah, es fácil de saber que piensan eso, sus miradas lo dicen todo.- La voz de Ino estaba llena de desinterés como si fuera un tema muy aburrido.

Aquella chica de cabello rubio y rapado se veía muy confiada, como si fuera una verdadera experta en el tema.

-¿Cuánto tiempo…?- La pregunta de Sakura se quedó en el aire.

-5 años, llevo 5 años metida aquí y no creo irme pronto.- Respondió Ino.- ¿Y tú? ¿Cuántos años crees que te den?

-No, eso es una equivocación, yo solo estaré unos meses aquí y luego me iré.- Respondió segura de sí misma Sakura.

Ino se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído:-Eso mi querida frentona, es lo que le dicen a todos.

En ese momento Sakura tuvo miedo, tuvo miedo porque una parte de ella sabía que era verdad pero trataba de negarlo.

.

.

.

Después de la rara e incómoda conversación con Ino comieron obligatoriamente ya que está prohibido saltarse las comidas. Después de comer Ino se ofreció a enseñarle un poco el lugar.

Ahora mismo las dos caminaban por el jardín trasero que lucía como un pequeño parque.

Era muy grande, tan grande como la casa y lleno de vida, de un color verde intenso. Había mesas y bancas alrededor para aquellos que quisieran sentarse y en medio una pequeña fuente de un ángel.

-Este es el área común, todos se la pasan aquí por el gran espacio y el aire fresco.- Le iba explicando Ino mientras caminaban.

-Normalmente ¿qué es lo que hacen todos aquí?- Le preguntó, todas las personas que estaban en los alrededores lucían normal, lucían cuerdas.

-Bueno, las personas que ves aquí todas somos del dormitorio C, el instituto está dividido en tres partes A, B y C. Nosotros somos la C, no somos tan importantes como los A y B. Podemos hacer lo que queramos mientras asistamos a algunas actividades en grupo.

-¿Quiénes están en el lado A y B?

-Los más chiflados que nosotros.- Respondió Ino con una sonrisa como si estuviera feliz de no estar tan chiflada como aquellos.- Los del lado A siempre están en aislamiento, son muy chiflados tanto que necesitan medicamento mientras que los del lado B pueden salir mientras mantengan un comportamiento adecuado. Nosotros corremos la suerte de no tener que tomar medicinas ew.

Sakura al oír esto se sintió aliviada, no tomar medicinas era algo bueno, eso significa que no está tan loca como para mantenerla drogada.

Las dos iban caminando mientras Ino le contaba cómo es que siempre engaña a los nuevos con la misma broma de la muerte, uno hasta se cago del susto.

Realmente trataba de escuchar a Ino sin juzgarla de loca mientras caminaban, observaba a las personas que estaban sentadas en los alrededores.

-¡TEME!- Se asustó al escuchar un gritó un poco chillón cerca de donde estaban.

-Ese baka, ya se me hacía extraño que no estuviera haciendo sus alborotos.- Dijo en un suspiro Ino.

Sakura busco entre los alrededores a la persona causante del gritó y visualizó una cabellera rubia de espaldas reclamándole de pie algo a alguien en una de las mesas enfrente de ellas.-¿Quién es?

-El baka de Naruto.-En ese instante el nombrado se volteó dejándole ver a Sakura su cara.

Era un chico como de su edad de cabello rubio en picos y una piel bronceada. Entrecerró los ojos para poder verlo mejor y se fijó en sus ojos azules, un azul intenso como el del océano. También notó unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas como si fueran bigotes.

Gracias a la ropa deportiva que llevaba pudo notar su cuerpo marcado por el ejercicio.

Llevaba puesto un sport de color naranja y una bermuda de color negra con rayas anaranjadas a los lados y unos tenis de color negro con detalles amarillos.

-Serás teme… Me dejaste encerrado en el armario del gimnasio. No sé cómo eres mi mejor amigo dattebayo!- Le reclamaba a una persona que Sakura no podía ver ya que Naruto la tapaba.

-Naruto es tan escandaloso.- Se quejó Ino.

-¿Él por qué está aquí?- No es que fuera una chismosa pero ese chico no parecía tener un tornillo suelto como para estar ahí.

-Sus padres murieron hace un par de años. Fueron de excursión a un bosque los tres juntos y durante la noche un animal salvaje los atacó, sus padres lo salvaron escondiéndolo en una cueva y ellos murieron. Naruto jura que fue un zorro enorme quién los mató pero nadie le cree. También jura que una parte de la bestia está sellada dentro de él. Como a todos los que estamos internados aquí, creen que él está loco. Dicen que es un trauma por ver los cadáveres de sus padres.

Si Ino no le hubiera contado eso para ella Naruto estaría bien cuerdo.

-Pero él se ve tan… normal.- Dijo levemente la última palabra.- ¿Con quién está discutiendo?- Sakura seguía sin poder ver a la persona sentada en la mesa.

-Con su mejor amigo, no sé cómo pueden ser mejores amigos si son tan diferentes, ese sentado ahí es…

Y en ese una persona se levantó de la mesa ignorando por completo a Naruto para dirigirse al comedor.

Sakura lo pudo ver bien fijamente era un chico muy atractivo.

Cabello negro con reflejos azules completamente alborotado de la parte trasera con dos mechones a los lados de sus mejillas y un pequeño fleco. Ojos negros como el carbón y una piel muy blanca parecida a la suya.

Iba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera negra que le quedaba ceñida. Cargaba unas botas de motociclista de color negro. Pudo observar que tenía un cuerpo también marcado como el de Naruto.

Podía oler el peligro y misterio en él.

-…Sasuke "soy todo poderoso y mojo los calzones de todas las chicas con sólo verlas" Uchiha.- Finalizó Ino.

Sasuke iba caminando hacia ellas, tenía que pasar a lado de ellas para llegar al comedor y Sakura se sintió nerviosa ¿lucía bien así como iba vestida? ¿Estaba peinada? ¿Olía bien? Para que mentir, ella quería causarle una buena impresión a aquel chico.

Cuando iba pasando cerca de ellas Sasuke fijó su vista en Sakura y ella sonrió levemente y él sólo frunció el ceño.

-¿Acaso adoptaste una nueva mascota Yamanaka?- Le preguntó a Ino ignorándola completamente con un tono de desprecio en la voz.

-Eso no te interesa Uchiha.- Respondió Ino volteando la cara.

Sasuke siguió caminando hasta llegar a la entrada del comedor perdiéndose de la vista de Sakura.

-No le hagas caso, es un idiota.- Le dijo Ino cuando Sasuke ya se había ido.

-¿Él siempre es tan idiota?- Dijo irritada ¿quién se cree para llamarla "mascota"?

-Lamentablemente sí, podrá ser todo un adonis pero es un idiota.

-¿Él que tiene?- Preguntó con interés, tal vez la razón de su comportamiento sea debido a su… ehm ¿enfermedad?

-Nadie sabe más que Naruto y él jamás le ha dicho ni le dirá a nadie. Es todo un misterio. Traté de preguntarle muchas veces cuando nos enredábamos juntos pero siempre me ignoró diciendo "Yamanaka esto sólo es sexo, hmp menos charla y más acción" es tan idiota.

Sakura se sorprendió mucho al enterarse de eso, por la forma en que se trataron hace un momento parecía que se odiaban. No hubiera creído que tuvieron algo si Ino no se lo decía.

-¿Tú y él… estuvieron juntos? Como en ¿tener sexo?- Le preguntó a Ino con balbuceos por la impresión.

-Bueno cuando estás encerrada en un instituto como este y todo está aburrido tienes que encontrar una forma de matar el tiempo.- Respondió Ino restándole importancia.- Además eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ven ten mostraré la piscina.- Dio por terminada la conversación y la tomó de la mano guiándola fuera del jardín.

.

.

.

Después del recorrido que le ofreció Ino quedó exhausta y fue a su habitación a bañarse para la hora de la cena.

Ahora estaba acostada en su cama todavía envuelta en la toalla de baño.

Sakura trataba de pensar cómo sería su vida los próximos meses o… ¿años? Si no mostraba mejorías la dejarían ahí por años como a Ino y ella no quería eso.

¿Cómo sobrevivir a un lugar de locos dónde no parecen locos? ¿Todos los demás serían amables como Ino? Pensandolo bien ya había desobedecido una de las cosas que le había dicho su madre:

"**_No hables con nadie durante tu tiempo ahí… no quiero que ellos te peguen la… bueno… no quiero que te metan ideas en la cabeza. Mantente en tu habitación._**"

Pero como Ino dijo: "**_Bueno cuando estás encerrada en un instituto como este y todo está aburrido tienes que encontrar una forma de matar el tiempo._**"

No se la podía pasar encerrada en su habitación se volvería… loca, tenía que socializar un poco e Ino parecía la adecuada para eso.

Además su madre no tenía por qué enterarse de todo lo que hacía allí.

.

.

.

Sakura llegó al comedor y este estaba vacío, miró el reloj 8:13 pm aún faltaba para la cena.

Había unas 5 personas además de ella, decidió esperar a Ino en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana, quedaron de acuerdo de juntarse en la cena antes de irse cada quién a su habitación.

Estaba mirando fijamente por la ventana que no notó cuando una persona se sentó enfrente de ella.

El carraspeó de una garganta llamó su atención haciendo que dirigiera su mirada al frente.

-Hola soy Sasuke. Estoy loco ¿quieres coger?- Dijo una voz profunda y sensual.

Sakura se quedó sin habla al verlo ahí y diciéndole eso como si hablara del clima. ¿Qué hacía ese idiota ahí?

-Espera ¿qué?- le preguntó en shock confundida.

-Qué si quieres coger, echarnos un polvo, tener sexo como quieras decirle.- Dijo con desinterés.

¿Qué se creía ese tipo para llegar de la nada y proponerle eso? ¡Ni siquiera le preguntó su nombre!

-¿Acaso tengo cara de chica fácil? Eres un idiota ¿por qué no te vas y me dejas en paz?- Le dijo indignada.

-Si eres amiga de Yamanaka eres fácil eso es seguro. Además no estás tan mal.- Añadió recorriéndola toda con la mirada.- ¿Qué habitación tienes?- le preguntó con una sonrisa torcida que lo hacía ver más guapo de lo que ya era pero por más guapo que era eso no le daba derecho de llegar así como así y proponerle ese tipo de cosas.

-No te interesa, vete.- Sí, el tipo está muy bueno y todo pero eso no quiere decir que es una zorra.

-Cuando dejes de hacerte la difícil búscame, habitación 27A.- Dijo con el ceño un poco fruncido debido al rechazo dejándola sola en la mesa confundida por su actitud, primero le dice "mascota" y ahora quiere con ella.

"Tal vez sufre de bipolaridad y por eso es así" se dijo así misma mientras veía como Sasuke salía del comedor.

Así como llegó Sasuke se fue rápidamente un poco irritado, hace mucho que no se echaba un buen polvo y bueno la remolacha roja esa ya lo había aburrido.

Cuando vio a la chica nueva se sintió atraído a ella enseguida. Ella era tan exótica con ese cabello rosa pálido y eso ojos verdes. No había nadie así en todo el instituto y la quería solo para él. No para tener una relación amorosa, no por supuesto que no, ella era como un premio del cuál presumir.

Decir que se sorprendió cuando lo rechazó sería quedarse corto pero lo disimuló muy bien como todo buen Uchiha. ¿Quién se cree esa rosadita para rechazarlo a ÉL? El creyó que aceptaría su propuesta de inmediato como todas, además si era amiga de Ino eso la hacía fácil, vale se acostó con ella hace casi dos años pero si ella acepto rápido ¿por qué ella no?

No importa.

Ella sola iría hacia él, todas lo hacen.

Y con una sonrisa arrogante fue en busca del dobe de Naruto.

.

.

.

¡Estrenando fanfic! :)

Hace mucho que quería hacer uno así sobre un instituto mental, quería hacer algo torcido pero no sabía como desarrollar la idea pero bam! hace unos días al fin la inspiración llego a mi.

¿Qué les pareció el primer capitulo? Mi personaje favorito en este capi fue Ino le moché el cabello xD

Este fic no creo que pasé de los 10 capitulos pero trataré de hacer los capitulos largos como este.

Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí aunque el final no me convenció mucho.

¿Me dejan un review? Si no dejan uno Miley Cyrus volverá a hacer twerk y ustedes no quieren ver se trasero aguado moviendose ¿cierto?

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :)


	2. Chapter 2

Two Pieces.

.

.

.

Me sacas de quicio

.

.

.

-_Tonto hermano menor_…

_-¿Por qué onii-san?_

Sasuke se despertó jadeando al soñar con su hermano mayor, hace mucho que no soñaba con él.

Desde que tiene 8 años está internado en ese instituto, hace 10 años que no ve a su hermano mayor.

-¿Por qué soñé con él?- se dijo a sí mismo para acostarse de nuevo pero sin dormir.

Se quedó mirando el techo recordando los momentos que pasó con su hermano mayor antes de que aquel "accidente" pasara.

.

.

.

Pasó su primera noche en St. Hashirama sin problemas, no tuvo esas pesadillas que normalmente tiene y eso fue un alivio para ella.

Ahora mismo se veía en el espejo terminándose de arreglar para ir a desayunar con Ino como quedaron la noche anterior. Sakura no le contó nada sobre la extraña propuesta de Sasuke para evitar problemas ¿qué si Ino tenía sentimientos por él? No quería perder a su única amiga en ese lugar.

Se estaba viendo fijamente en el espejo preguntándose si su ropa combinaba, una parte de ella quería impresionar a Sasuke pero la otra simplemente quería abofetearlo por atrevido e idiota.

Escogió un pesquero sencillo rasgado de mezclilla y una playera que le regalo su mejor amiga hace mucho tiempo de color negro. Se puso unos tenis nike de color rojo y un listón del mismo color a modo de diadema.

"Perfecto" pensó al verse al espejo.

Salió de su habitación cuidadosamente, aún no sabía cómo eran los demás pacientes ahí así que trataba de ser precavida.

Estaba cerca del comedor cuando vio parado en el pasillo a Sasuke fumando un cigarrillo.

Se veía muy sexy en esa pose de chico malo. Vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla una playera blanca de cuello v ceñida y sus botas de motociclista.

-Estoy bastante segura que está prohibido fumar en lugares cerrados.- le dijo cuándo se acercó a él.

Sasuke estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó su presencia hasta que habló.-Bueno creo que es bastante claro que yo no sigo las reglas rosita.

¿Rosita? ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla así? Se sentía discriminada por el color de su cabello.

-No me llamo "rosita" soy Sakura tarado.-le dijo irritada.

-Hmp, como sea.- Sasuke tiró su cigarrillo al suelo y lo aplastó para apagarlo.

En ese momento Sakura pudo notar en su ceja izquierda un piercing que no había visto la vez anterior que lo vio, ese piercing lo hacía ver aún más sexy.

_-¡KYAAAAAAA JUSTO CUANDO CREÍ QUE SASUKE-KUN NO PODRÍA SER MÁS SEXY TIENE UN PIERCING JODIDAMENTE SENSUAL!-_ le gritó su inner.

Su inner era aquella voz dentro de su cabeza que comenzó a escuchar después de que _eso_ pasara.

_-Este tipo de sensual no tiene nada ¡Oye! ¿De dónde salió ese "kun"?-_le respondió a su inner.

_-No te hagas que bien que te tardaste dos horas arreglándote en el espejo para él. Te pone cachonda admítelo.-respondió su inner con cara de pervertida._

_-Me arreglé porque quiero causar una buena impresión en todos._

_-¿Ya viste lo sexy que se ve con esas botas?_

Sakura tenía una discusión mental con su inner acerca de sí Sasuke era sexy o no y este simplemente observaba las caras graciosas que hacía olvidando su presencia.

La risa sutil de Sasuke la sacó de su discusión.

-¿Acaso siempre eres tan… idiota?- respondió irritada al ver que se burlaba de ella.

-¿Acaso tú siempre eres tan molesta?- Contraataco Sasuke, era la primera vez que una chica le hablaba para algo que no era tener sexo.

-¿Cuál es tu jodido problema? Intento iniciar una conversación amigable contigo, ayer parecías dispuesto a entablar una conversación conmigo.

Este tipo parecía bipolar.

-Yo nunca dije nada de hablar, te dije que si querías coger y recuerdo que dijiste no. Ayer es pasado, hoy es un nuevo día.

-Idiota.-Sakura dio media vuelta para ir al comedor y perder de vista a Sasuke. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando quería causarle una buena impresión?

-¡Oye rosita…!- llamó su atención Sasuke cuando estaba a punto de entrar al comedor.- Me gusta lo que dice tu playera. Creo que a partir de ahora me gustan las chicas con pene.- le dijo con una sonrisa torcida y se perdió de su vista oyéndose a lo lejos una pequeña risa.

¿Le gusta lo que dice su playera? Pero su playera no dice nada por delante…

Sakura buscó rápidamente un espejo o algo en dónde reflejarse para ver su espalda. Miró su espalda en el reflejo de una puerta y vio claramente lo que decía en letras amarillas.

"My dick is bigger than yours" (Mi verga es más grande que la tuya)

Genial, Sasuke pensaba que era hermafrodita o algo así.

.

.

.

Ya traía puesta esa playera y no iba a regresar a su habitación a cambiarse. Así como estaba vestida entró al comedor buscando con la vista a Ino.

-Frentona así que tienes pene, no tenía idea de que eras hermafrodita.- le dijo Ino caminando desde atrás enganchándose a su brazo.

Ino hoy llevaba puesto un top rosa y encima un chaleco de mezclilla, junto con un pantalón entubado de mezclilla y tenis color negro.

-Es sólo una playera cerda.- le dijo con un leve rubor.

-Hey, no te preocupes no te juzgo frente ¿Algún día me lo mostrarás? ¿Es pequeño o grande?- preguntó interesada Ino.

-¡No tengo pene! Además ¿Puedes dejar de llamarme así?- le dijo irritada, ella más que nadie sabía que tenía una frente grande no es necesario que se lo recuerden todo el tiempo con apodos.

-¿Así cómo?

-Frente, frentona, frentezota. Ya sé que tengo la frente grande no es necesario que me lo recuerdes.- dijo rodando los ojos.

-No lo creo, tu frente es tan grande que podría ser una pista de aterrizaje. Creo que es lindo que quieras esconderla debajo de ese flequillo pero no engañas a nadie.- respondió Ino restándole importancia.- Ven, quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Se sentaron en una mesa dónde había una chica de cabello largo color negro azulado que miraba con interés hacia afuera.

-Hinata deja de espiar a Naruto.- le dijo Ino apenas se sentaron.

-Yo... no lo espiaba…- respondió Hinata con la cabeza agachada y un rubor en sus mejillas.

Sakura miró hacia la ventana y pudo observar que se hallaba Naruto caminando en el jardín.

-Sí, sí como digas. Mira ella es la chica de la que te conté ayer- dijo Ino señalando a Sakura.

-Soy Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto.- dijo cortés y educadamente como le habían enseñado desde pequeña.

Hinata levantó la mirada y Sakura pudo notar esos ojos plateados como la luna, un poco escalofriantes para ella. También pudo notar que tenía una piel mucho más blanca que la suya y tal vez muy delicada.

Hinata llevaba puesto un suéter holgado color purpura con un pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos color crema.

-Hinata Hyuga.- dijo en un tono muy bajito.- Bienvenida a St. Hashirama Sakura-chan.- añadió con una tierna sonrisa.

De pronto Sakura a pesar de los ojos escalofriantes de esa chica se sintió en confianza.-Gracias.

-Hinata lleva 3 años y medio aquí.-dijo como si hablara del clima Ino.- Lo que le pasa a Hinata es genial, puede ver las energías de las personas por eso es tan tímida y asustadiza.

-Ino no deberías hablar de eso como si fuera un súper poder- comenzó a decir Sakura pero fue interrumpida por Hinata.

-Está bien Sakura-chan no me molesta.-dijo dulcemente Hinata.- Los doctores dicen que sufro un tipo de esquizofrenia rara, aún no saben. Es posible que jamás averigüen que tengo en realidad, posiblemente pasaré toda mi vida aquí.- añadió como si nada.

¿Pasar toda su vida ahí y ella estaba de acuerdo con eso?

-¿Qué es lo que tú tienes Sakura-chan?- preguntó inocentemente Hinata.

-Yo… bueno… yo tengo…- Sakura aún no se sentía segura para hablar de eso.

-Está bien si no quieres hablar de ello. Al principio yo tampoco quería hablar de lo que me sucede, es difícil asimilarlo.- le dijo compresivamente Hinata.

-Gracias…- dijo en un susurro Sakura.

.

.

.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Sakura mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-Hay unas actividades que son obligatorias como las sesiones matutinas en grupo.- le respondió Hinata.

-Lo cual es un total aburrimiento.- dijo con flojera Ino.- Es una sesión de terapia en grupo, decimos lo mismo en todas las sesiones todos los días. Aburridooooo.- añadió con voz cantarina.

-Yo no creo que sea aburrido, es una buena manera de pasar tiempo juntos.- Hinata tenía una mirada soñadora y un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Querrás decir una buena manera para acosar a Naruto de cerca.- dijo en tono burlón Ino.

Sakura escuchaba la conversación entre ellas dos un poco incómoda. Sentía que ella no encajaba entre esas dos que parecían ser muy buenas amigas, se sentía como una intrusa.

Se mantuvo en silencio hasta que llegaron a una habitación con mucha luz por las grandes ventanas que poseía. Había un grupo de unas 5 personas sentadas en círculo.

Todos lucían normales excepto un chico de cabello castaño con unas extrañas marcas rojas con forma de triángulo en sus mejillas que parecía actuar como perro.

Había un chico con un peinado de coleta que parecía una piña que parecía estar muy aburrido y casi dormido.

A lado de él estaba un gordito de cabello largo comiendo unas papas fritas, le seguía un extraño tipo que parecía confundirse con la habitación que usaba una sudadera color verde y lentes que le cubrían toda la cara.

Y finalmente a lado de este estaba Naruto, Hinata al verlo rápidamente agachó la mirada y un intenso sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

Las tres tomaron asiento, Sakura se sentó a lado del gordito de mejillas bastantes sonrojadas.

-Ya dije que no necesito la puta terapia.

-Sasuke esa no es tu decisión, debe haber un motivo por el cuál empezaste a soñar con él de nuevo.

En el pasillo se escuchaban dos voces masculinas teniendo una discusión la cual una parecía pertenecerle a Sasuke. Todos en la habitación se quedaron en un silencio incómodo escuchando la discusión que sucedía en el pasillo.

-No te hubiera dicho una mierda.

-Sabía que dirías eso, entiende esto podría ayudarte.

-Dije que no, no necesito la terapia de nuevo.

-¿Por qué te cuesta admitir que necesitas ayuda?

-Yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie.

La puerta se vio dejando ver a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido muestra de que estaba molesto y a lado de él un hombre de unos 30 años de cabello color gris, este le tapaba un ojo y cargaba un tapabocas que impedía ver su cara.

Este hombre vestía de forma casual en tonos beige (NA: me da paja pensar en un outfit para Kakashi lol).

Sasuke se sentó de mala gana a lado de Naruto dejando solo al hombre en la puerta.

-Muy bien, buenos días a todos y bienvenidos a la sesión en grupo de todos los jueves.- dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.-Vaya parece ser que tenemos una cara nueva por aquí.- añadió al notar la presencia de Sakura.- Tú debes ser Sakura Haruno ¿cierto?- le preguntó con una sonrisa amigable o al menos eso creía Sakura pues tenía su ojito cerrado como si estuviera sonriendo.

-Emm… sí, soy yo.- respondió nerviosa, hasta ese momento nadie había reparado en su presencia y ahora todos la miraban.

-¡Bievenida Sakura-chan! Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y creo que podremos ser buenos amigos dattebayo!- le saludo energéticamente Naruto y con una gran sonrisa cegadora.

Sasuke que estaba sentado a lado de él simplemente frunció más el ceño ante el escándalo de Naruto.

-Un gusto conocerte Sakura, yo soy Kakashi Hatake psicólogo de este instituto. Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en ir a mí, yo te ayudaré.- cuando añadió lo último Sasuke susurró algo como "viejo rabo verde mentiroso" a lo que Kakashi le respondió con un zape supuestamente accidental y Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.- ¿Puedes presentarte ante el grupo?

Sakura se paró con nervios ante la mirada de todos puesta en ella.

-Bueno… yo me llamo Sakura Haruno y tengo 18 años.

-Dinos algo más, dinos que te gusta, tus intereses, cuéntanos sobre ti.-le dijo con interés Kakashi, había leído su expediente sobre sus constantes visitas al hospital pero no venía el motivo de sus hospitalizaciones.

-Me gusta leer… yo… escucho música…

-¡Frentona ve al grano dinos por qué estás aquí!- le gritó Ino desesperada por tanto balbuceo de parte de Sakura.

-Silencio Ino.- la calló Kakashi.- No es necesario que nos digas el motivo por el cuál estás aquí. Entendemos si aún no estás preparada para hablar sobre eso.- le dijo compresivablemente y ella sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

_-Siento que en mi vida pasada fui un perro, ellos me entienden._

_-Mi inteligencia me está matando._

_-Tengo problemas de comida e ira._

_-Escuchó voces dentro de mi cabeza, creo que son las mentes de las personas._

_-Veo extrañas luces en las personas._

_-La bestia que mató a mis padres está dentro de mí._

_-Me siento fuera de lugar siempre._

Todos se presentaron ante Sakura diciendo el motivo por el cual fueron internados en St. Hashirama a excepción de Sasuke que no parecía estar interesado en lo que hacían.

De pronto se sintió incómoda al escuchar los problemas personales de todos allí, sentía que debía que contarles lo que le pasó pero aún no estaba lista para eso aún.

.

.

.

Después de la sesión en grupo se tuvieron que separar las tres a ya que Ino estaba en una clase de pintura para liberar estrés y Hinata en una clase de tejido para despejar su mente. Esas eran diferentes actividades que tenía St. Hashirama para entretener a los pacientes.

Sakura decidió recorrer aquellos lugares que aún no había visto.

Ino le había mencionado el día anterior mientras le mostraba un poco el lugar que había una terraza en el techo dónde se podía observar casi todo el instituto y le parecía un buen lugar para estar a solas.

Sakura subió a la terraza encontrándose con una hermosa vista de todo el instituto y con una brisa agradable.

La terraza abarcaba todo el techo y tenía un invernadero pequeño dónde se podían apreciar que las plantas estaban bien cuidadas además de un pequeño kiosco que daba sombra.

Se podía apreciar en la vista los grandes jardines verdosos del instituto así como la entrada y también los bosques cercanos a este.

-Esto es precioso.- se dijo a sí misma apreciando el bonito paisaje.

-Sí lo es.- dijo una voz profunda detrás de ella.

Sakura se asustó mucho tanto que hasta saltó del susto pues creía que estaba sola ahí. Volteó a ver quién estaba con ella y se encontró con Sasuke recargado cerca de la puerta fumando un cigarrillo.

-¡Casi me matas del susto!- le reclamó mientras ponía una mano en su pecho para calmarse.

-¿Qué haces aquí rosita? ¿Acaso me sigues?- le preguntó Sasuke ignorando sus reclamos mientras inhalaba el humo de su cigarro.

-Yo no sabía que estabas aquí… idiota.- añadió lo último en un susurro.

-Te escuché.- dijo irritado Sasuke mientras se acercaba a ella.- ¿Por qué me detestas rosita?

-Ya te dije que me llamo SA-KU-RA.- respondió inflando los cachetes.- Y cielos, no lo sé tal vez porque llegaste de la nada a preguntarme si quería acostarme contigo cuando ni siquiera me preguntaste mi nombre además de que dijiste que soy la mascota de Ino.

-Así que el problema fue tu nombre, bien.- Sasuke se inclinó hasta quedar cerca de su cara.- Sakura ¿te gustaría coger conmigo?- le susurró sensualmente mirándola fijamente haciéndola sonrojar como un tomate.

-¡DILE QUE SÍ! ES MÁS VIOLATELO AQUÍ MISMO AHORA ÉL ESTÁ MUY DISPUESTO.- le dijo su inner.

-Eres un idiota.- susurró Sakura ignorando a su inner observando fijamente a Sasuke evitando posar la mirada en sus labios, Sasuke volvió a la posición donde estaba.

-Al final me buscarás, todas lo hacen así que deja ya de hacerte la difícil.- dijo arrogantemente Sasuke.

-Creo que es bastante claro que yo no soy como las demás chicas.- dijo Sakura usando palabras similares a las que uso Sasuke en el pasillo.

-Hmp.-Sasuke se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa torcida como si estuviera pensado algo.- Dime Sakura… ¿alguna vez te han dado un beso francés?

Sakura se quedó en shock, no se esperaba esa pregunta de parte de Sasuke.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- respondió con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Hmp, tomaré eso como un no.-Sasuke se acercó a ella hasta que las puntas de sus pies se tocaron y acunó su cara entre sus manos.- Eres una chica tan…-Sasuke se quedó pensando una buena palabra para describirla.- …exótica, desde que te vi ayer no sé, me hiciste sentir… curiosidad hacia ti.

Sakura escuchaba atentamente las palabras que decía Sasuke, su corazón latía muy rápido y no entendía porque. Hace un día que conocía a este chico que la sacaba de sus casillas y ya estaba loca –aunque no lo admitiera- por él, ridículo ¿no? No sabe nada acerca de él más que su nombre y se siente una fuerte conexión con él.

¿Amor a primera vista? No, ella no cree en eso y él tampoco.

-Así que… ¿ahora me vas a besar?- preguntó Sakura en un susurró mirando a Sasuke directo a sus ojos negros como el carbón y posando sus manos en la cintura de él.

-Hmp.- fue lo único que dijo Sasuke.

Estampó sus labios con los de ella en un beso hambriento. Succionó levemente sus labios para después adentrar su lengua en su boca y masajear su lengua con la suya.

Sakura soltó un gemido ante eso pero quedó atrapado en medio del beso. Ella empezó a acariciar la espalda de Sasuke y él soltó un gruñido en respuesta.

El beso paso de lento a rápido ambos batallando con la lengua del otro pero ninguno cediendo ante el otro. Sasuke alargó el besó volviendo a succionar sus labios sintiendo un ligero sabor a sandía.

La falta de aire se hizo presente y ambos se separaron a regañadientes con la respiración acelerada pero dejando sus rostros cerca.

-¿Eso es un beso francés?- preguntó jadeando Sakura y con sus mejillas muy sonrojadas.

-Sí.- fue la simple respuesta de Sasuke quién también estaba jadeando.

-Sasuke-kun…

-_Ay sí, ¿de dónde salió el "sasuke-kun"? creí que no te atraía vil mentirosa._- le reclamó su inner.- _Muy bien ahora vamos a violarlo._- añadió con un brillo en los ojos.

-Hmp, haces caras graciosas.-Sakura olvidó la presencia de Sasuke por estar escuchando a su inner.- Adiós.

Sasuke soltó su cara y se fue de la terraza dejándola sola y aturdida. No entendía que acababa de suceder.

.

.

.

Sasuke bajó de la terraza irritado, seguía recordando a su hermano mayor y él quería que eso parara. Subió a la terraza para tratar de tener un poco de tranquilidad pero no funcionó entonces llegó Sakura y sacarla de sus casillas lo distrajo de su hermano mayor.

Cuando la vio ahí parada irritada por su actitud se divirtió mucho, no planeaba besarla pero la vio ahí con una inocencia en su rostro y decidió probarla.

Besarla fue delicioso a pesar que respondió torpemente el beso logró excitarlo y casi tiene una erección ahí.

Pero no todo es para siempre y volvieron los recuerdos, la voz, su cara, todo acerca de su hermano una vez que salió de la terraza.

-Onii-san promete que siempre estaremos juntos.

-Eres muy inocente Sasuke-chan…

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todo su ser a su hermano mayor. Los recuerdos de aquel día se hicieron presentes cuando llegó a su habitación y no lo soporto más…

Caminó al buro a lado de su cama y sacó una caja pequeña que tenía 7 sacapuntas de diferentes colores, tomó uno y lo pisó muchas con su pie hasta que se rompió.

Tomó el pedazo de metal que quedó del sacapuntas y se metió al baño. Ahí dentro se recargó en el lavabo y tomó la pequeña navaja e hizo leves cortes en su brazo izquierdo, no demasiado profundos, unos simples roces.

Hace 5 años que había dejado de cortarse, tenía aquellos sacapuntas por si acaso.

Ver la sangre salir de su brazo aliviaba de alguna forma ese nudo en la garganta que tenía por esos recuerdos que empezaron a perseguirlo.

Dejó que la sangre brotara un poco más y tomó papel higiénico para parar la hemorragia.

Una vez que su brazo estaba limpio se puso una chamarra de color azul para cubrir su brazo y salió de su habitación.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta 29D, tocó una vez y una pelirroja que vestía con un top negro y un short de mezclilla muy muy corto abrió la puerta. Tenía la mitad del cabello lacio como si hubiera estado horas peinando y el otro totalmente ondulado de modo raro, llevaba puestos unos lentes circulares amarillos que tapaban esos ojos rojos que poseía.

-Kyaa, Sasuke-kun.-dijo con una voz chillona y con cara de enamorada.

Sí esa era la remolacha.

La chica con la que actualmente tenía sexo para quitar el estrés.

Y carajo, realmente necesitaba descargar todo ese estrés en estos momentos.

Sin decir nada entró a la habitación y la pelirroja de nombre Karin cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

.

.

.

¡Segundo cap subido! *party hard*. Gracias a todos los que me han dejado review se los agradezco mucho. 200 vistas y sólo 6 reviews :( *se deprime* espero en este capi me dejen más reviews, quiero saber que piensan acerca de la forma que va tomando la historia ¡su opinión es importante!

Espero les haya gustado este cap, mi parte favorita fue la parte de la hermafrodita jajajajaaja xD

¿Y la suya? Diganmelo en un review, los respondo por PM :)


	3. Chapter 3

Two Pieces

.

.

.

Seamos Amigos

.

.

.

-Comencemos con la sesión. Cuéntame sobre tus sueños recientes Sasuke.

Kakashi se encontraba sentado en un sillón rojo esperando a que Sasuke hablara, este se encontraba enfrente de Kakashi sentado en un sillón color café.

Kakashi vestía con un traje de tonos azules a excepción del saco y llevaba su tapabocas que impedía ver su rostro.

Sasuke llevaba puesta una playera de Nirvana de manga larga, pantalón ajustado de mezclilla y sus botas.

-Sasuke el tiempo corre, tienes que decir algo.- dijo Kakashi cuando pasaron 15 minutos y Sasuke no decía ninguna palabra.

Sasuke tenía una mirada demasiado seria y miraba fijamente a Kakashi.

-¿No dirás nada? Bien, tratemos con ¿por qué usas manga larga en verano? Otoño empieza hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Kakashi sabía muy bien porque estaba utilizando manga larga, hace años las usaba todos lo días para ocultar los cortes de sus brazos pero Sasuke lo había dejado y era muy raro la ocasión en que usaba manga larga.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hablar de mí? Hablemos de ti Kakashi.-Sasuke decidió cambiar el tema.

-Esta es tu sesión Sasuke no la mía.

-¿Piensas en sexo? Kakashi deberías buscarte a alguien con quien coger.- dijo Sasuke ignorando a Kakashi.-¿acaso tienes amigas?

-No pero solía tener una que llamaba Rin.-Kakashi decidió seguirle el juego a Sasuke a ver hacia dónde iba.

-Rin… seguro estaba enamorada de ti ¿cierto?

-Sí, lo estaba.

Ambos tenían una batalla de miradas y ninguno pensaba ceder.

-Lástima, ahí tenías algo asegurado.

-¿Te parece bien utilizar a las personas?- preguntó Kakashi, tal vez de ahí podría descubrir algo de lo que le pasa a Sasuke.

-Las personas nos utilizamos para nuestro propio beneficio todo el tiempo.- respondió tranquilamente.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Alguien en la que estés interesado?- Kakashi tenía intéres en la vida personal de Sasuke, si bien hoy no hablarían de su recientes problemas le sacaría provecho para saber que pasa en su vida social.

-Deberías buscarte una prostituta entonces.- otra vez Sasuke ignoró a Kakashi, esta vez yacía parado en la venta observando el jardín.

-Sakura… la nueva paciente ¿hay algo con ella?- preguntó cómo quién no quiere la cosa.

Sasuke disimuló el hecho de que Kakashi dio en el clavo.-No en realidad, sólo un acostón más, eso es todo.- Y no era mentira.

Kaksahi miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a Sasuke.-Sasuke acerca de It…

-No.-le cortó Sasuke antes de que mencionara su nombre.- No hables de él como si entendieras. ¿Tienes familia Kakashi?- preguntó volteándolo a ver seriamente.- ¿Qué tal si mato a todos tus seres queridos? Creo que sería fantástico verte pasar por ese dolor.- Sasuke tenía de pronto una mirada sádica que daba escalofríos, no parecía bromear.

-Eso es imposible.

Sasuke trataba de pensar en una forma de joder a Kakashi así como él lo hace pero ese tipo siempre salía más listo que él.

-Todos mis seres queridos ya están muertos.- dijo finalmente Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido, hace años que Kakashi era su psicólogo pero jamás se había interesado en su vida así que no sabía eso.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la habitación.

Kakashi observó el reloj de su escritorio.-Bien la sesión de hoy terminó.

.

.

.

Sakura se encontraba sentada afuera de la oficina de Kakashi esperando a que fuera su turno de pasar.

El día de hoy llevaba puesto un overol lila y una playera azul pálido de Mickey mouse aunque el overol tapaba gran parte del dibujo. También estaba usando unos converse blancos.

Shizune fue a su habitación temprano para avisarle que como nueva paciente debe tener sesiones de terapia con Kakashi.

-Esto es sólo para ayudarte, no te asustes.-le había dicho Shizune.

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando salir a un malhumorado Sasuke y un sonriente Kakashi.

-Noes vemos la próxima semana Sasuke-kun.- Dijo Kakashi sonriente y añadiendo el kun con burla.

-Jodete.- Fue la respuesta de Sasuke quién notó su presencia enseguida.-Es todo tuyo rosita.-dijo burlonamente yéndose por el pasillo.

-Sakura, es tu turno, pasa.-dijo Kakashi llamando su atención después de que se quedara viendo como Sasuke se perdía por e largo pasillo.

Sakura se levantó para entrar a la oficina.

-Toma asiento.- dijo Kakashi señalando el lugar donde minutos antes había estado Sasuke.-Bien Sakura ¿cómo estás?

-Bien.-respondió nerviosa.

-¿Cómo han sido tus primeros días aquí?-Kakashi se mostraba amigable y no parecía interesado en presionarla en hablar sobre lo otro, tal vez estas terapias no serían tan malas.

-No han estado mal… yo hice dos amigas.

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó con interés Kakashi.

-Ino y Hinata, las dos han sido muy amables conmigo.- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yamanaka y Hyuga… sí son buenas chicas. Bien, Sakura quisiera hablar sobre tus hospitalizaciones que has tenido.- la cara de Kakashi ahora era seria.- La última ¿quieres contarme que pasó? ¿por qué te hiciste eso en los ojos?

Sakura aún tenía leve marcas de sus uñas alrededor de los ojos.

-Yo… trataba de evitar de ver algo, quería que se fuera.- Ya no le estaba gustando el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

-¿Qué era eso que no querías ver?- Kakashi le estaba prestando toda su atención atentamente.

-Quería que se fuera… no soportaba seguir viéndolo…- Sakura empezó a hiperventilar al recordarlo.

-Está bien, tranquila, no te presionaré… Tu expediente dice que eres de Francia ¿cierto?

La respiración de Sakura se empezaba a regularizar.- Bueno, yo nací aquí en Japón y nos mudamos cuando yo tenía 3 años. Regresamos apenas hace 2 años.

-¿Por qué regresaron?

-Mi padre… él falleció y mi mamá creyó que era buena idea empezar de nuevo.

-¿Cómo te sientes acerca de eso? Tu padre ¿cómo lo tomaste?

-Yo lo quería mucho, éramos muy unidos…- las lágrimas se empezaron a acumular en los ojos de Sakura al recordar a su papá.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó Kakashi.

Kakashi comenzó a preguntarle sobre su vida en Francia especialmente su infancia, primero averiguaría como fue su vida allá y por qué de pronto le empezaron a suceder cosas extrañas cuando se mudó a Japón.

.

.

.

En algún lado del instituto se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto hablando.

Naruto vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera nike naranja color chingame la pupila junto con unos vans color negro con amarillo.

-Teme ¿Qué te dijo Kakashi?- había un tono pequeño de preocupación en su voz, después de todo Sasuke es su mejor amigo.

-Hmp.-Sasuke tenía el rostro volteado mirando la nada.-Quería saber sobre mis sueños con Itachi.

-¿Le dijiste sobre tus…?-Naruto señaló el brazo de Sasuke.

-No pero no es estúpido, lo sabe.-dijo tranquilamente.

-Sasuke ¿no crees que deberías ir a verlo? Han pasado 10 años.- La cara de Naruto era seriedad total.

-Quién sabe…- fue la respuesta seca de Sasuke.

Él no sabía si estaba preparado para verle la cara.

.

.

.

-Bien se ha acabado el tiempo, puedes retirarte.

-Está bien.- después de la pregunta incómoda de su padre Sakura se puso triste, hace mucho que no pensaba en él aunque Kakashi desvió el tema siguió pensando en él durante toda la sesión. Se levantó del asiento y se dirgió a la puerta.

-Por cierto Sakura.-dijo Kakashi antes de dejarla ir.-Creo que harás muy buenos amigos aquí.-añadió con su ojito cerrado demostrando que sonreía bajo ese tapabocas.

Sakura sonrió ligeramente.-Gracias.-Salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

.

.

.

-Frente ¿cómo fue tu primera sesión?

Sakura estaba en el jardín trasero con Ino y Hinata, fue allí después de estar en la oficina de Kakashi.

Ino llevaba una falda de mezclilla y una blusa verde con detalles de flores junto con flats azules.

Hinata vestía con un vestido sencillo color beige y sandalias color rosa pálido.

-No estuvo mal…- dijo secamente, no sabía cómo describir la primera sesipon que tuvo.

-Kakashi-san es una buena persona, me agrada.- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Sí, él es muy confiable…-concordó Ino.- Y está tan bueno como el pan, seguro es un animal en la cama.-añadió pervertidamente.

-¡Cerda!- Sakura y Hinata estaban sonrojadas por culpa de Ino.

-Aburridas.-las llamó Ino de pronto una cabellera rojiza llamó su atención.-Ay no, ahí viene la remolacha.-dijo con pesar.

Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que observaba Ino y vio a una chica pelirroja.

Era alta y delgada con piel clara. Su cabello rojizo era muy llamativo aunque su peinado era raro, tenía la mitad completamente lacia y peinada y el otro lado era todo lo contrario. La chica vestía una blusa morada de manga larga y unos shorts muy cortos negros y medias negras con zapatos sencillos, ambos negros.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Sakura, tal vez era otra chica amable de la cuál podía ser amiga.

-La zanahoria de Karin.- dijo con asco Ino.

-Ino-chan no deberías decirle así.-le dijo Hinata.

-No puedo evitarlo, es una loca engreída obsesionada con Sasuke.

-¿Obsesionada?

-Sí frente y ahora que se acuesta con él se cree su dueña. Es una odiosa.

Karin pasó a lado de ellas y las miro engreídamente yéndose por ahí.

-¿Lo ves? Es una engreída.- Las tres miraban por dónde se fue Karin.-Perra.-añadió Ino con ojos entrecerrados.

.

.

.

-Hoy haremos estrellas con las frutas.- esa era la voz de podría decirse ¿maestra?

Los pacientes tomaban talleres para distraerse y Sakura decidió tomar tallado de frutas.

Estaba pelando una manzana cuando una mano blanca tomo sin permiso alguien una de sus manzanas.

-¡Eso es mío!- estaba por reclamarle a la persona cuando vio un rostro arrogante conocido.

-Hmp, insistes en seguirme rosita.

Sasuke.

-No te estoy siguiendo.- "Este tipo se cree el ombligo del mundo" fue lo que pensó "Acaso ya viste como luce" le respondió su inner.-Creo que tú me estás siguiendo.

-No lo creo.-Sasuke mordió la manzana que tomó de Sakura.

-¿Y estás aquí por…?

-¿Qué? ¿acaso no puedo pelar frutas?-preguntó ofendido.

-Creo que tú deberías tomar algo como "robar cosas sin ser descubierto" sí algo así.

-O tal vez el debería dar clases, "cómo ser sexy e idiota pero aun así quedarse con todas las chicas"-dijo su inner.

-Que graciosa.-dijo sarcásticamente Sasuke.- Deja de detestarme tanto, eres molesta.

-Y tú eres un idiota.- Ahora se estaba desquitando con la manzana pelándola bruscamente.

Mientras tanto Sasuke pensaba que era divertido molestarla, descubrió un nuevo hobbie.

-Empecemos de nuevo. Soy Sasuke Uchiha ¿amigos?- extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de ella.

Sakura estaba dudosa de aceptar, tal vez Sasuke sólo la estaba jodiendo otra vez.

-¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa para meterte en mis pantalones?-preguntó mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No lo sabes.-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa torcida.

Sakura lo pensó y al estrechó su mano con la de él.

-Bien, amigos.-dijo mientras estrechaba sus manos con una pequeña sonrisa.

.

.

.

-Ódiame Sasuke, ódiame y después mátame.

Sasuke despertó exhaltado, ya era de noche. Después de estar en ese estúpido taller que Kakashi le obligó a tomar estuvo con el dobe por la tarde. Cuando regresó a su habitación se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta.

Miró el reloj que reposaba en su mesa de noche.

9:37 pm.

Otra vez esos sueños.

Otra vez él.

¿Por qué tuvieron que regresar esos sueños?

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su closet. Sacó del fondo una caja de zapatos que dentro tenía una botella de whisky.

Hace mucho que no se emborrachaba.

Hoy parecía una buena noche para eso.

.

.

.

Estaba exhausta. El taller de frutas estuvo bien aunque Sasuke se la pasó molestándola toda la hora que duró. Después estuvo con Hinata en la sala de estar platicando. Mientras que Ino se desapareció toda la tarde por ahí, no les quiso decir dónde estuvo aunque tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

Ahora era de dormir y ella creía que sería fácil porque estaba muy cansada.

Sakura vestía un short ligero con dibujos de ovejas color azul y un sport blanco como pijama.

No hace mucho que se había metido a la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño pero no podía y llevaba dando vueltas en la cama por un rato.

De pronto el sonido de las ramas del árbol de cerezo chocando contra su ventana la asustó, había mucho viento esa noche y la sombra de las ramas se veían aterradoras.

-No es nada, es sólo una sombra, es tu imaginación Sakura.- se dijo a sí misma mientras se hacía bolita entre las sábanas en modo de protección.

La verdad es que Sakura es una miedosa de primera, de esas que se cagan del susto con las películas de terror que dicen "basadas en hechos reales".

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó desde afuera.

-KYAAAAAAAAA VAMOS A MORIR.-gritó su inner.

Sakura estaba sudando frío junto con su inner.

-Tsk, ábrete. -dijo una voz ronca en modo de orden mientras luchaba por abrir la ventana.

-¿Quién eres?- Sakura se destapó y miraba la sombra de una persona en su ventana pero no podía verle la cara.

-¡Abre de una vez Sakura!

Se acercó lentamente a la ventana para poder observar el rostro de paro en seco.

Era Sasuke.

Caminó hasta la ventana para poder abrirla.

-¿Eres idiota o qué? Casi me matas del susto.- le reclamó una vez que abrió la ventana y pudo ver que sí era Sasuke.

-Hmp.-Sasuke la ignoró y trató de meterse a la habitación pero Sakura se lo impedía.-Déjame entrar.- dijo con un ligero puchero.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Ya pasó el toque de queda, si te descubren en mi habitación nos castigarán.

Sakura aún recordaba las palabras de Tsunade: "El toque de queda es a las 10 pm, si estás fuera de tu habitación después de esa hora se te sancionará con el aislamiento."

-No pasa nada.-dijo despreocupadamente.- No es la primera vez que pasó la noche fuera de mi habitación.

Sasuke hizo a un lado el cuerpo de Sakura con sus manos para poder entrar a la habitación.-¡Oye!- Protestó ella.

Una vez dentro Sakura pudo percibir el olor a alcohol que provenía de Sasuke.

-¿Estás borracho?-le preguntó mirándolo fijamente. Sasuke junto su pulgar y dedo índice haciendo la señal de "poquito" con un puchero que a Sakura se le hizo de lo más adorable.- Es mejor que te vayas a tu habitación.

-No quiero.- dijo él como niño berrinchudo.-No quiero dormir solo hoy.-añadió con tristeza. Sasuke cuando esta borracho es el típico borracho que un momento está alegre y después llora porque se le cayó un cacahuate.

-Si no quieres dormir solo ve a buscar a la pelirroja esa.-Sakura no pudo evitarlo, su tono de voz tenía reproche en ella.

- No… no entiendes no quiero coger... sólo quiero dormir-dijo con énfasis la última palabra-Dijimos que somos amigos ¿no? Los amigos se quedan a dormir juntos… como una pijamada.

Sakura lo pensó bien, Sasuke tenía un aspecto miserable. Se sintió mal por él.

-¿Por qué no quieres dormir sólo?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Estoy tratando de evitar los sueños que tengo con él.- la cara de Sasuke mostraba más tristeza que antes.

Y el corazón de Sakura se rompió en dos.

Él.

Sasuke dijo "él".

Sasuke es gay.

Sasuke está enamorado de un hombre.

Sasuke quiere a un hombre.

Sasuke tiene sueños con un hombre.

Sasuke es gay.

-Los guapos siempre son gays.-dijo su inner mientras un aura negra la rodeaba y dibujaba círculos en el piso con su mano en cuclillas.

-Bueno… tal vez es ¿bisexual?- No, no, no, no, no, no Sasuke no podía ser gay. Sí bisexual tenía más sentido porque se acostaba con chicas.

La risa de Sasuke la sacó de su disputa con su inner.

-Me gusta que hagas esas caras, eres graciosa rosita.- Sasuke tenía una verdadera sonrisa en su rostro. No esa sonrisa arrogante ni torcida, esta era una sonrisa de verdad.

-Está bien puedes quedarte.-accedió finalmente.- Pero te irás a primera hora de la mañana para que no nos descubran y te quedarás en el piso.- puso de condición.

Sasuke alzó su mano en alto en modo de promesa.- Palabra de boy scout.

Sakura se metió en la cama acomodándose del lado derecho. Mientras tanto Sasuke se sacaba la playera y ella gritó.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- dijo con un fuerte sonrojo en su cara.

-Poniéndome la pijama duh.- Sasuke la miraba con cara "es obvio, para que preguntas"

-No te estás poniendo nada, te estás desvistiendo.- No es que nunca hubiera visto a un chico desnudo antes era sólo que… bueno ni ella sabía.- Vístete otra vez.

-CALLÁTE ¿ERES TONTA O QUÉ? ES CÓMO SI SASUKE-KUN TE ESTUVIERA HACIENDO STRIPTIS Y TU LO DESAPROVECHAS.- le reclamó su inner.

-Pero hace calor.- Sasuke hizo un puchero mientras dirigía sus manos a su cinturón.

-Ugh… tú eres… agh… imposible…- Sakura se acostó dándole la espalda para ocultar su cara de tomate que tenía en esos momentos.

Sintió como su cama se hundía a su lado.

-Sasuke dijimos que dormirías en el piso, lo prometiste.-le dijo aún de espaldas.

-Mentí.- dijo sin culpa alguna Sasuke y se acurrucó a lado de ella en cucharita. El olor a sandía que desprendía su cabello inundó sus fosas nasales. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella para oler más ese aroma dulce y la abrazó por la cintura.

-Sasuke-kun…-Sakura trató de alejarlo pero la respiración tranquila de él le dio a entender que estaba ya dormido.

Por esta noche lo pasaría.

¿Cuántas veces llega un chico lindo a tu habitación a pedirte que lo dejes dormir contigo? Nunca. Aunque la razón sea porque no quiere pensar en la persona que ama.

Porque aún no lo olvidaba.

Sasuke es gay.

.

.

.

¿Sasuke es gay? ¿Qué estuvo haciendo Ino en la tarde? ¿Por qué Narutín casi no salió? ¿Karin es una perra o santa? ¿Acaso revelaré en el siguiente capitulo porque Sakura fue internada? ¿Por qué este capitulo fue corto? ¿Dejaré de hablar así? Averiguenlo la próxima semana xD

¿Reviews? :)


	4. Chapter 4

Two Pieces

.

.

.

Desenterrando el pasado

.

.

.

_Se puede observar a un Sasuke infante de unos 8 años entrando a una enorme mansión de tonos rojos y blancos. Viste una playera de mangas color azul con el símbolo del clan Uchiha por detrás en grande junto con unos shorts blancos y tenis negros._

_-¡Estoy en casa!-anunció con voz infantil al entrar pero su madre no le respondió de vuelta como siempre.-¿Hola? ¿Okaa-san?-_

_Sasuke decidió ir a la cocina a ver si ahí estaba su madre cocinando pero no había nadie, recorrió todo el piso de abajo antes de decidir subir._

_Mientras Sasuke iba subiendo las escaleras para ir al segundo piso una sensación extraña le invadió. Tenía un mal presentimiento._

_Recorrió todas las habitaciones de arriba hasta que fue a dar con la última que era de sus padres, esta se encontraba al fondo._

_-¿Okaa-san…?-dijo despacio mientras abría lentamente la puerta._

_Y ojalá no lo hubiera hecho._

_¿A qué niño de 8 años le gustaría encontrarse con la siguiente escena tan traumatizante?_

_Ahí en el piso, a un lado de la cama yacía el cuerpo sangrante y sin vida de su madre. Litros de sangre saliendo de su cuerpo muerto, el cual tenía múltiples apuñaladas en el estómago y rasguños en los brazos. Su cabello cubriéndole casi toda la cara ocultando el rostro de sufrimiento que tuvo al morir._

_Al lado de ella se encontraba el cuerpo de su padre de espaldas también con mucha sangre alrededor._

_El shock en el que se encontraba Sasuke era grande._

_¿Quién puede estar bien después de llegar a casa a encontrarse con los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres?_

_Sasuke aún tenía la mano en la perilla de la puerta todavía en shock. Se tiró de rodillas al piso con los ojos aguados, señales de que en cualquier momento saldrían lágrimas de ellos._

_-¿Quién…? ¿Por qué…? Okaa-san… Otou-san… - Sasuke estaba sin habla, sólo balbuceos salían de su boca._

_De pronto la puerta del baño que estaba al fondo se abrió dejando ver a un chico de unos 14 años de cabello negro largo amarrado en una coleta baja, de piel morena, ojos rasgados de color negro y unas extrañas marcas debajo de estos._

_Vestía todo de negro, al salir del baño tenía una expresión de miseria y traía consigo un pañuelo envolviendo que se encargaba de ocultar algo._

_-¡NII-SAN! OKAA-SAN Y OTOU-SAN…- Sasuke al reconocer su hermano desesperadamente quiso saber que sucedió._

_Itachi no se había dado cuenta que su hermano Sasuke se hallaba ahí de rodillas enfrente de los cuerpos de sus padres._

_-Sasuke…- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Itachi, esto no estaba en sus planes._

_-¿Quién fue…? Okaa-san y Otou-san están…-lágrimas salían de los pequeños ojos negros de Sasuke que no podía dejar de balbucear._

_-Lo siento Sasuke.- Itachi desenvolvió lo que cargaba dejando ver un cuchillo afilado mirando seriamente a Sasuke._

_Este fue el día que Sasuke empezó a odiar a su hermano Itachi._

.

.

.

El olor a sandía inundó su nariz lo cuál era raro ya que él no tenía ningún tipo de loción o crema o algo así que desprendiera ese olor.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos negros que lo primero que vieron fue una especia de mancha rosa.

Cuando pudo enfocar la vista se fijó que se trataba de la cabeza de alguien.

¿Por qué la habitación estaba tan iluminada? Él siempre cerraba las cortinas para evitar que los rayos del sol lo molestaran al despertar. Su habitación tenía que estar a oscuras, tan oscura como su alma.

¿Qué hacía en esa habitación que no era suya…?

¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

¿A quién estaba abrazando?

Y carajo, ese dolor de cabeza como lo estaba matando.

Alzó un poco su cabeza para observar el rostro de la persona a la que tenía tan bien abrazada y pudo observar a Sakura durmiendo pacíficamente.

¿Acaso se acostaron y él ni siquiera lo recuerda?

Esa pregunta se fue de su mente al notar lo linda que se veía durmiendo así, en sus brazos. Se veía tan tranquila durmiendo que por un momento le tuvo envidia que ella pudiera dormir en paz sin pesadillas, no como él.

Sakura empezó a moverse un poco, arrugó un par de veces la nariz de una forma que a Sasuke se le hizo de lo más tierna. Parecía que ya estaba despertando así que decidió hacerse el dormido.

Sakura abrió lentamente sus ojos dejando ver sus pupilas color verde tratando de adaptarse a la luz de la habitación. Intentó darse vuelta para seguir durmiendo un poco más del otro lado de la cama pero unos brazos que la agarraban firmemente de la cintura se lo impidieron.

Entonces todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior regresaron a su mente.

Sasuke tratando de entrar por la ventana borracho, Sasuke haciendo pucheros, Sasuke desvistiéndose, el muy bien formado torso de Sasuke, su piel cálida al meterse a la cama, Sasuke durmiendo con ella… Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…

¡Sasuke durmiendo todavía con ella en su cama!

Se movió despacio entre sus brazos con cuidado de no despertarlo para mirarlo.

Oh, de cerca era mucho más guapo, no había duda.

Pudo observar lo pálida que estaba su piel, pero un color pálido hermoso. También pudo observar mejor la forma de su barbilla y nariz que parecían esculpidas perfectamente. Notó lo largas que son sus pestañas pero sin llegar a verse afeminado. También como en su rostro se estaba asomando los inicios de una pequeña barba.

Se fijó en los carnosos labios rosados que tenía, de pronto al estar así de cerca se le ocurrió probarlos. Él estaba dormido, no lo sabría nunca ¿cierto? Pero ¿qué tal si el beso lo despertaba? Ella se moriría de la vergüenza si eso pasara. No mejor no, era una mala idea. Decidió seguir observándolo.

Por último noto lo tranquilo que se veía su rostro al dormir con su cabello desordenado.

Se veía descansando en paz, con una calma que Sakura decidió que podría quedarse observándolo para siempre.

-Deja de verme, es incómodo.- dijo de pronto Sasuke sin abrir los ojos lo que causo que Sakura se pusiera más roja que un tomate.

¡Él estuvo despierto desde quién sabe qué hora!

Y sabía que lo estaba observando.

-Y-yo… no… ¡aléjate pervertido!- dijo empujándolo muy lejos de ella por la posición en la que se encontraban causando que él cayera de la cama.

Sasuke cayó de cara al piso, no se esperaba que Sakura tuviera una fuerza sobrehumana.

-¡¿Acaso estás loca?!-dijo parándose lo que Sakura aprovecho para recorrer su cuerpo cubierto sólo por un bóxer. Si a la luz de la noche se veía bien con la luz del día se veía mil veces mejor.-Pudiste haberle hecho un daño permanente a mi cara.-De pronto se subió a la cama, específicamente a horacadas de Sakura poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza de ella para aprisionarla.-¿Por qué hiciste eso rosita?-le dijo sensualmente en el oído.

-P-pervertido…- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Sakura al sentirse nerviosa por la cercanía de Sasuke.-¿Cómo que por qué te empujé? Estabas en mi cama abrazándome desnudo sin mi permiso.-dijo ya recuperando un poco el habla.

-¿Acaso te puse nerviosa rosita?-dijo Sasuke tomándole unos mechones de su cabello rosado.- La pervertida eres tú. Tú me estabas viendo mientras dormía.-añadió con una sonrisa torcida.

Sakura se quedó sin habla pues lo que dijo Sasuke era cierto.

-Tus mejillas se ven encantadoras sonrojadas.- Sasuke besó una de sus mejillas.- Te veías muy linda durmiendo…

-¡Ajá! Así que tú también me estabas observando.-le dijo acusadoramente.- Eres un pervertido.

-Tú acabas de admitir que también me mirabas.- Touché.

-Bueno… sí pero…

Las palabras que estaba a punto de decir Sakura fueron calladas por los labios de Sasuke.

Sasuke quería volver a besarla de nuevo desde aquella vez que la besó en la terraza, quería sentir sus labios suaves de nuevo.

El besó comenzó lento, ambos querían disfrutar el momento. Con lentitud Sakura puso sus manos en la nuca de Sasuke, tocó su cabello negro azulado que era muy suave.

Sasuke podía sentir un leve sabor a menta en la boca de Sakura, probablemente porque se cepilló los dientes antes de ir a dormir pero él quería más.

El beso se fue volviendo más intenso. Sasuke le mordió los labios a Sakura para que abriera su boca y pudiera meter su lengua la cual la boca de esta que recibió gustosa.

Pronto sus lenguas se enlazaron en una batalla por quién era mejor impidiéndoles el paso del aire por lo que se tuvieron que separar.

Se separaron sólo un poco dejando un pequeño rastro de baba evidencia de su reciente beso.

Ambos sonrojados con los labios hinchados y jadeando, tomaron el aire suficiente y se volvieron a besar.

Comenzaron el segundo de manera brusca e intensa esta vez ambos desesperados por besarse.

Pronto las manos de Sasuke empezaron a recorrer los brazos de Sakura hasta situarse en su cintura. Metió una mano debajo del sport blanco que estaba usando Sakura para sentir su cálida piel.

Ella comenzó a recorrer con sus manos la estrecha espalda desnuda de Sasuke sintiendo la suavidad de su piel.

Pronto los labios de Sasuke dejaron los labios de Sakura para dirigirse a su cuello.

-Sasuke-kun…-dijo ella al sentir los besos de Sasuke en su cuello.

Y al él le encantó como sonó su nombre en ese momento pronunciado por ella.

Si se habían acostado y él no lo recordaba este momento sí que lo iba a recordar.

Estaba a punto de quitarle su sport a Sakura cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

-Sakura-chan, soy Shizune. Abre por favor.

Y sí que les habían cagado el momento.

Sakura al escuchar la voz de Shizune empujo con su fuerza sobrehumana a Sasuke de nuevo haciendo que volviera a caer.

-Es Shizune, escóndete en el baño, ella no te puede ver aquí.-le dijo susurrando a Sasuke que se hallaba en el piso de espaldas el cual sólo decía "duele" mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Sakura se paró rápidamente para meter a Sasuke al baño. Regresó a la habitación y vio la ropa regada en el piso de Sasuke así que con sus pies la empujo debajo de la cama y corrió a abrir la puerta.

-Buenos días Shizune.-dijo abriendo sólo un poco la puerta, lo justo sólo para que se vea su cuerpo tratando de actuar normal.

-¿Te encuentras bien Sakura-chan? Escuché un sonido raro hacer un momento.-dijo con preocupación Shizune tratando de ver dentro de la habitación pero Sakura se lo impedía.

-¿Un ruido? Ah sí, yo… yo me caí de la cama, yo me caigo todo el tiempo de la cama. Es mi forma de levantarme todas las mañanas jejejeje.- respondió hablando rápidamente Sakura y con varias gotitas de sudor en su frente.

-¿Segura que estás bien? Estás sudado mucho y estás roja.-Shizune puso su mano en la frente de Sakura para checar su temperatura.- Sakura estás caliente, creo que tienes temperatura.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Es el calor solamente heh umm yo… olvidé abrir las ventanas en la noche para que entrara aire fresco eso es todo. Estoy bien.- añadió alzando una mano despreocupadamente.-¿Qué te ofrece Shizune?

A Shizune se le hacía de lo más raro el comportamiento tan acelerado que tenía Sakura en esos momentos.-Venía a avisarte que hoy no tendrás terapia con Kakashi, él se ausentará porque está enfermo.

-Ah, muchas gracias por avisarme, adiós.-la cortó Sakura cerrando la puerta rápidamente pero Shizune metió el pie para que no pudiera cerrar.

-¿Segura que estás bien? Te noto rara esta mañana.

-Estoy muy bien.-le dijo poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces me retiro.- Shizune dio media vuelta y se fue perdiéndose en el pasillo.

Una vez que se aseguró que Shizune se había ido cerró la puerta y se recargó en esta.

-Pfft… eso estuvo cerca.-dijo quitándose el sudor de la frente con el brazo.

-Así que estás caliente…-dijo casualmente Sasuke saliendo del baño.

Sakura se sonrojo desde las orejas hasta los pies porque recordó lo que estaba haciendo con Sasuke antes de que Shizune los interrumpiera.

-¡T-tú eres un…!-balbuceó sonrojada como un tomate.

-¿Me vas a decir que no te gustó?-dijo Sasuke recargándose en el marco de la puerta del baño teniendo una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

-Pues veo que a ti sí.- le respondió Sakura apuntando hacia el bulto parado entre sus piernas.

Sasuke bajó la mirada encontrándose con su erección que había olvidado.

-Hmp, soy hombre ¿qué esperabas?-dijo volteado el rostro para disimular su sonrojo a lo que Sakura sólo respondió con una sonrisa.

-Es mejor que regreses a tu habitación.-dijo caminado hacia la cama para buscar la ropa debajo de esta.

-Pues yo primero me quiero bañar.- dijo Sasuke como si anduviera en su casa, bueno su habitación se metió abriendo la llave de la regadera.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dio grito en el cielo Sakura, tener a Sasuke completamente desnudo en su baño/habitación era peligroso.

-¿Acaso quieres entrar conmigo?-dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta.- Dicen que el sexo en la ducha es bastante bueno ¿quieres probar?- dijo guiñándole un ojo de forma picara a Sakura. Tenía la esperanza que ella dijera "sí" para continuar con lo que estaban haciendo.

-Nunca ni en tus sueños más salvajes.- le respondió ella aventándole su ropa a cara.

-Hmp, molesta.-Sasuke tomó sus ropas y encerró en el baño.-Por cierto…-Sasuke volvió asomar su cabeza por la puerta del baño.-Lindos shorts, son sexys.-añadió con una sonrisa torcida y se metió al baño.

Sakura bajo la mirada para observa sus shorts y se dio cuenta que estaba usando los shorts azules con dibujos de ovejas que su mamá le había regalado en navidad.

-Hmp, idiota.- se dijo a si misma apretando los puños de la vergüenza.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ERES UNA TONTA SHA! EL TIPO SE TE OFRECE EN BANDEJA DE PLATA Y TÚ LO RECHAZAS.-le gritó su inner.

-Hmp, ni quién quisiera estar con él…además ahora que lo recuerdo ¿qué acaso él no es gay?-le respondió a su inner.

-Pues cuando nos estaba besando no tenía nada de gay.

-Pero él menciono a un "él" anoche…-ahora Sakura tenía una pose pensativa tratando de entender a Sasuke.- Ash, él-l es tan… imposible.-dijo al fin dándose por vencida al no entender a Sasuke.

.

.

.

En uno de los jardines se puede observar a Hinata sentada bajo un árbol leyendo tranquilamente un libro. Llevaba puesto un vestido sencillo de color blanco con unos flats de color beige. Su cabello lo llevaba trenzado de lado.

-Good morning Hinata-chan!- gritó alguien a lo lejos.

Hinata alzo la vista para identificar al dueño de la voz encontrándose con Naruto corriendo hacia ella e inmediatamente se sonrojo como siempre ocurre cuando ve al rubio hiperactivo.

Naruto iba vestido con una playera blanca y bermuda color verde militar con unas sandalias para hombre color café.

-Hola Hinata-chan ¿Qué estás haciendo?-la saludó alegremente Naruto una vez que llego hacia dónde estaba ella.

-B-buenos días Naruto-kun. Etto… yo… sólo leía un poco.-respondió con la cabeza un poco gacha.

-¿Has visto a el teme?-preguntó Naruto observando los alrededores del jardín para ver si andaba Sasuke por ahí.-No pasó la noche en su habitación y ya lo busqué por todos lados.-Ahora Naruto tenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados en modo de pose pensativa.

-Yo no lo he visto en toda la mañana Naruto-kun, lo siento.-se disculpó Hinata al no ser de ayuda.

-Teme… ¿dónde te has metido?-se preguntó a si mismo Naruto.-Espero no haya pasado la noche con la zanahoria esa.- No soportaba a esa chica Karin, es una pesada de lo peor que se cree dueña de su mejor amigo, además que es una mentirosa…

A lo lejos Hinata miró a una cabellera negra azulada bastante familiar.

-Naruto-kun ¿ese no es Sasuke-san?-dijo señalando con la mirada detrás del rubio.

-¿Eh?-Naruto volteó a ver en la misma dirección que Hinata para ver si era Sasuke.- ¡Teme!-le gritó.

Sasuke venía todo fresco para ser de mañana. El dolor de cabeza que tenía se había ido pero aún seguía un poco crudo. Llevaba puesto las mismas ropas de ayer, ahora se dirigía a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa para después conseguir algo de comer.

Escuchó como lo llamaba el dobe de Naruto pero no tenía ganas de arruinar su muy buen humor que se cargaba esta mañana.

Todo lo que pasó en la habitación de Sakura lo puso de buenas, a pesar que aún no recordaba muy bien cómo llegó ahí anoche despertar con ella fue lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

-¡Teme! Sé que me estás escuchando no me ignores.-le dijo Naruto una vez que llegó hasta él.-¿Dónde pasaste la noche? ¿Estuviste con la zanahoria aguada esa? ¿Por qué había una botella vacía de alcohol en tu cuarto? ¿Sabes lo que pasará si descubren que no pasaste la noche en tu cuarto?- fueron las preguntas que le decía el rubio acusadoramente por ser tan irresponsable.

-Usuratonkachi. Ya cállate eres peor que si fueras mi novia.-le dijo con una vena hinchada en la frente Sasuke.

-Yo solo decía…- Una vez ya calmado Naruto le volvió a preguntar.- En serio ¿dónde estabas anoche?

-Pasé la noche con Sakura.-respondió con arrogancia Sasuke.

-¿Sakura-chan?-dijo sorprendido Naruto pues ella ya había rechazado a Sasuke.- No te creo, ella te rechazó ¿recuerdas?- añadió con ojos entrecerrados lo que hizo que a Sasuke le volvería a brotar la vena hinchada en su frente.

-Sí lo recuerdo.-respondió entre dientes.- Además yo dije que estuve con ella, jamás dije que nos acostamos mal pensado.-Sasuke cruzo sus brazos detrás de su nuca en una pose despreocupada siguiendo caminando hacia su habitación.

-_Aunque… no está del todo equivocado ese dobe…_-pensó Sasuke con una sonrisa torcida al recordar lo que le había hecho a Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación terminando de vestirse. Después de que Sasuke se bañara y se fuera –no sin antes otra vez proponerle tener sexo- se metió a bañar para salir a desayunar.

Se puso un pesquero desgastado de mezclilla con una blusa sin mangas de color rosa pálido junto con unos flats amarillos.

Se estaba cepillando su cabello rosa frente al espejo cuando noto una extraña marca en su cuello.

-¿Pero qué…?-se acercó más al espejo para observar su cuello mejor.- ¡Ese hijo de p…!

.

.

.

En una habitación blanca teniendo como mueble solo una cama se puede observar a un hombre de unos 24 años vestido con ropas ligeras de color blanco. Con cabello negro pálido amarrado en una coleta baja y de piel morena, junto con unos ojos rasgados de color negro que tienen unas extrañas marcas debajo de estos como ojeras, este hombre miraba fijamente hacia la ventana.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Kakashi vistiendo un traje de color café.

-Buenos días Itachi-kun.-saludó al pelinegro.-¿Cómo has estado?

El pelinegro se dio vuelta para observar a Kakashi.-Oh, Kakashi eres tú, no te esperaba tan pronto.-dijo inexpresivamente.

-Es que te extrañaba así que decidí regresar antes.-respondió cerrando su ojito mostrando que estaba sonriendo.-Pero no has respondido mi pregunta ¿cómo has estado?

-Igual que la última vez que viniste, aburrido y casi ciego.-respondió desinteresadamente.-¿Cómo está _él_?- preguntó ahora mostrando un poco de interés.

-Ah, Sasuke-kun está bien. Volvieron sus pesadillas pero por ahora se encuentra bien. Es un terco, no le gusta pedir ayuda. Aunque… Ahora mismo creo que una chica podría ser la solución. Una chica nueva ingresó y desde que apareció Sasuke actúa de una manera diferente.

-Hmp… ¿así que una chica?

-Es una buena chica.

-¿Cómo está manejando las pesdillas? ¿Él volvió a…?- Itachi dejó la pregunta en el aire porque Kakashi ya sabía a qué se refería, a los cortes que Sasuke solía hacerse.

-Sí pero me estoy encargando de eso.- respondió seguro de sí mismo Kakashi.-Ahora ¿quieres hablar de algo?

Itachi asintió y tomó asiento en la cama.

.

.

.

El día se pasó muy rápido para Sakura.

Decidió no contarle nada a Ino y Hinata sobre lo que ocurrió en su habitación con Sasuke porque era algo muy vergonzoso para ella además de que era algo muy privado también.

Subió a la terraza para tomar un poco de aire fresco y estar sola. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Sasuke recargado en la pared junto la puerta fumando.

-Ugh ¿acaso tienes que estar en todos lados?-le preguntó irritada.

-Hmp, yo venía aquí antes que tú.-le respondió indiferente antes de tomar una calada de su cigarro.

Sasuke se había cambiado. Ahora vestía un pantalón negro ajustado y una playera azul marina junto con sus botas de siempre.

-No me importa compartir.-dijo Sasuke cuando ella estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para irse.-Prometo que no muerdo.-añadió con un guiño.

-Tú eres peligroso.- dijo Sakura antes de tomar asiento a unos centímetros de él.

-¿Por qué estás usando bufanda? Hace mucho calor.- preguntó notando su bufanda de cuadros negros y rosas.

-¿Esto?- Sakura tomó su bufanda entre sus manos.- Digamos que un bastardo me dejó una marca en el cuello.- dijo con una vena hinchada en la frente. El muy maldito sabía muy bien por qué estaba usando bufanda y todavía se atrevía a preguntarle.

-¿Ah sí?- empezó a decir casualmente Sasuke.-Pues ese bastardo debe ser alguien muy bueno en lo que hace.- tenía la palabra "arrogante" escrita en todo el rostro.

-¡Eres un…! No puedes volver a besarme.- dijo con énfasis el "no" Sakura.

-De acuerdo.- Acepto fácilmente Sasuke.- No te volveré a chupar el cuello.

La cara de Sakura estaba roja de la pena.- Eso no es…

-Como si tu no lo hubieras disfrutado, te vi sabes. Yo no te obligué a responder el beso.

Sakura se quedó sin palabras porque era cierto, ella lo había disfrutado y mucho.

-¿Ves? No has dicho nada porque es verdad.

-B-bueno aun así no debiste hacerlo. No quiero que me trates como consuelo para olvidar a tu novio.- dijo Sakura asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza dándose la razón a sí misma.

Sasuke empezó a toser al escuchar la palabra "novio".

-¡¿Mi qué?!- se paró rápidamente para enfrentar a Sakura.

-Sí, sí tu novio, tú ayer dijiste que no querías soñar con él.-dijo Sakura como si se tratara del clima.

El sonrojo de Sasuke era intenso, no sabía si era porque Sakura pensaba que era gay o el enojo de que alguien dude de su hombría.

-Yo no me refería a ningún "novio" ni ninguna pendejada así. Yo soy bien heterosexual y creo que te lo dejé bien claro en la mañana.

Ahora fue el turno de Sakura de sonrojarse intensamente, ese idiota le iba a recordar eso toda la vida.

-Etto…

Sasuke volvió a tomar su posición de antes.-Yo no… yo seguramente estaba hablando de mi hermano Itachi.- Sintió la necesidad de aclarar el asunto, no podía dejar que una chica dudara de su hombría y después esparciera el rumor.

Sakura se sintió apenada por haber dudado de la sexualidad de Sasuke.

-Lo siento yo no debí…

-Está bien.- la cortó Sasuke.

El silencio inundó la terraza por varios minutos y a Sakura le estaba incomodando mucho así que decidió romper el silencio.

-Sasuke… ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?- preguntó curiosa.

-Vine por las escaleras.

-Idiota…-murmuró Sakura al ver que Sasuke se hacía el chistosito.- Me refiero a ¿por qué te internaron aquí?

-Eso es algo personal.

-Prometo no decirle a nadie. Palabra de girl scout.-dijo sonriendo sinceramente imitando su juramente de boy scout de Sasuke.

Y por alguna razón este le creyó.- Traté de suicidarme muchas veces después de ver morir a mis padres, mi hermano los mató.- dijo lo último con un odio profundo.

Sakura estaba sorprendida.-¿Acaso me estás tomando el pelo?- le dijo algo molesta por tratar de engañarla.

-¿Acaso ves cara de que me estoy riendo?-respondió seriamente Sasuke.

-No…-dijo aturdida Sakura al no saber que decir.-Yo… lo siento.

-No importa. Yo ya te dije porque estoy aquí algo que sólo saben 3 personas, es tu turno. ¿Qué sucedió para que acabaras internada aquí?

Sakura se lo pensó unos minutos el decirle o no. Aún seguía en shock por lo que Sasuke le había confesado, no sabía que decir. ¿Qué tal si le confesaba la verdad y él terminaba por detestarla o por tenerle asco?

Entonces decidió que lo justo era también decirle porque estaba ahí.

-Yo… bueno yo…-la tristeza invadió el rostro de Sakura.- Mi mejor amiga se mató por mi culpa.

.

.

.

No andaba muerta, andaba de parranda.

No mentira, la verdad es que estuve algo ocupada porque es mi último año de prepa y es muy pesado T.T me dejan muchos trabajos y exposiciones, además tuve semana de exámenes (que ya volveré a tener en dos semanas más -.-') aparte el servicio social y ser madre de un perro bóxer es difícil.

Por eso les traje este capitulo que creo que es el más largo que he escrito para compensarlos :)

Espero les haya gustado porque a mi sí me gustó como quedó al final. Disculpe mis errores ortográficos y equivocaciones de nombres, que luego me pasa.

En el próximo capitulo explicare eso de la amiga de Sakura y por qué esta se volvio loca xD

¿Le dejan un review a esta pobre alama amante del Sasusaku?

Hasta el próximo capitulo.


End file.
